Renaissance
by Sweet Love Potion
Summary: Catwoman s'est reconvertie, mais le Chevalier noir acceptera-t-il une autre justicière pour Gotham? Les deux rivaux s'engagent dans une compétition sans relâche ; mais les épreuves les rapprochent, et des liens inavouables commencent à se créer malgré eux. Donneront-ils libre cours à leurs sentiments?


**Disclaimer : **Batman, Catwoman et les héros Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas.

L'histoire se passe avant l'épisode du Joker. J'ai voulu proposer une autre rencontre entre Batman et Catwoman, en reprenant l'univers des films et des séries animées Batman, pour ceux qui connaissent.

C'est ma toute première fanfiction, alors soyez indulgents! Les reviews (encouragements, conseils, critiques constructives sont les bienvenus). Les chapitres suivants arrivent bientôt, d'ici là, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Le chat et la chauve-souris**

Cela faisait bien quelques mois que Selina portait régulièrement le costume de Catwoman. Elle qui avait toujours vécu modestement, se sentit l'âme et le devoir de rétablir une certaine justice, personnelle et collective. La nuit, elle était la voleuse parfaite et redoutée de tous les musées et autres monuments culturels et historiques de Gotham. Le jour, c'était une milliardaire, avocate à ses heures perdues, qui luttait activement pour la cause des animaux et dont les méfaits étaient insoupçonnés.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus la personne qu'elle était devenue la dégoûtait. Elle avait sombré dans une superficialité, dans une mondanité de plus en plus écœurante : depuis les banquets jusqu'aux concerts de musique classique, tout était bon pour sortir et se montrer. Elle ne pouvait jamais être tout à fait elle-même au milieu du beau monde, des smokings et des robes échancrées, et toute cette fausseté l'exaspérait de plus en plus.

Quant à sa parade nocturne, elle mit du temps à s'avouer qu'elle avait choisi la voie de la facilité, que tout son patrimoine reposait –hélas– sur des bijoux, des statuettes et des diamants dérobés à la ville, et au monde entier. Elle n'était pas fière de ce qu'elle faisait. Certes, elle ne se faisait jamais prendre… Mais elle ne méritait pas ce qu'elle avait et, pire encore, elle se permettait de condamner des criminels alors qu'elle était une, elle aussi.

Un jour –il y a quelques semaines– elle envoya tout balader. Tout, ou presque. Catwoman se lança dans la chasse aux criminels de Gotham, là où les forces de police étaient souvent inefficaces. Elle devint l'instrument de la justice défaillante, et Gotham, ville du crime, devait changer. La ville n'était pas dénuée de justiciers mais qu'importe, elle devait gagner sa place parmi eux.

* * *

Il était 23 heures, la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Selina était prête, et inspectait son reflet dans le miroir. Derrière son masque, ses longs cheveux châtains étaient laissés libres. Ses yeux verts étaient maquillés de noir, et sa bouche portait un rouge léger. Ses vêtements noirs, qui lui collaient à la peau, contrastaient avec son teint clair. Ses talons hauts, en cuir noir et aux talons argent, la rendaient plus grande qu'elle n'était en réalité, et l'affinaient quelque peu.

Elle soupira, résolue à ne pas faire marche arrière. Mais il lui fallait toujours se regarder une dernière fois pour endosser le rôle et le jouer à la perfection. Catwoman était la part d'âme qui sommeillait pendant le jour, la Selina courageuse, aventureuse, forte. Une fois la nuit venue, le costume l'aidait à affronter ses peurs. Car oui, la jeune femme manquait de confiance en elle, et ne sentait pas invulnérable. Elle avait appris beaucoup des sports de combat, mais hélas les rues de Gotham ne sont pas un ring où l'on attend que l'adversaire soit prêt pour commencer la lutte. Gotham était impitoyable, et fourbe. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas de quoi s'ennuyer.

« Isis ? »

Un chat noir aux yeux d'or apparut de derrière le canapé et vint s'enrouler autour des jambes de la jeune femme.

« Porte-moi chance. »

Le chat se posta face à la porte vitrée comme pour assister au départ. Selina ouvrit la porte, et monta agilement sur la rambarde du petit balcon. De là, elle grimpa jusqu'au toit et le traversa, faisant claquer ses talons contre le sol. Tout Gotham s'offrait à ses yeux et elle eut le sentiment d'une liberté infinie. Mais elle restait alerte, et se mit rapidement en chasse.

Elle sauta de toit en toit, avec une facilité déconcertante : un véritable félin surveillant Gotham. Bientôt, ses sens en éveil attirèrent son attention sur une jeune femme -cheveux blonds et manteau rouge- suivie à quelques mètres de distance par un homme en manteau gris. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, l'homme commença à héler la femme, et cette dernière marcha d'un pas de plus en plus pressé, jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans une ruelle. Au fond, cul de sac. Faite comme un rat.

« C'est pas très prudent de se promener seule le soir, ma jolie… » La femme voulut crier mais l'homme braqua une arme sur elle en ricanant, ce qui eut pour effet de la réduire au silence.

C'était le moment. Selina se glissa à pas de loups derrière lui, prête à foncer sur sa proie. Mais au même moment, une ombre noire se glissa de manière similaire, de l'autre côté. Le malfrat sentit les deux présences et se retourna brusquement, braquant le pistolet tour à tour sur chacune des ombres, prêt à tirer.

L'autre ombre se rapprocha, et l'homme et la femme au manteau rouge reculèrent d'effroi. Selina faillit avoir un geste de recul : la cape, l'habit noir, le masque… Le chevalier noir en personne se tenait face à elle. Enfin elle le rencontrait. Et la rencontre promettait d'être amusante.

Selina se rapprocha à son tour, bien décidée à défendre son repas.

« Il est à moi. » lança-t-elle.

« Je crois que je l'ai vu en premier. Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander de nous laisser… »

« Vous pouvez toujours rêver. »

Les jeux étaient déclarés ouverts. En un éclair, les deux justiciers foncèrent sur le bandit qui hurla de terreur et lâcha son arme dans la panique, tandis que la femme s'enfuit à toute vitesse. L'homme fut plaqué brutalement contre le mur, par les deux justiciers, en même temps.

Le chevalier noir lâcha la chemise de l'homme, qui s'effondra contre les poubelles, paralysé par la peur, et lança un regard noir à la jeune femme. « Je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit. Je l'ai vu en premier. »

La situation était assurément puérile, mais avant que Selina ne put comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, le chevalier noir lui asséna tout à coup un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. Elle fut projetée à quelques mètres et vint rouler jusqu'au pied de la chaussée.

Elle leva péniblement la tête et se rendit compte que le chevalier noir se tenait à présent à quelques centimètres, tête baissée sur elle. Leurs yeux se scrutèrent avec défiance.

« Ne vous mettez plus en travers de mon chemin. »

A ces mots, le Chevalier noir disparut dans la nuit.

Selina se releva lentement, prête à se révolter plus contre son humiliation que contre sa douleur. Elle bouillonnait de colère : elle avait été traitée comme une vulgaire criminelle. « Ou plutôt comme la vulgaire criminelle que j'étais » pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle n'avait pas perdu son agilité et, avec une certaine lenteur cependant, elle escalada le mur et sauta de toit en toit jusque chez elle, sans apercevoir l'ombre noire qui la surveillait au loin depuis une hauteur.

* * *

La nuit fut courte et agitée, Selina ne se remettant pas de l'humiliation cuisante qu'elle avait subie la veille. Devant lui elle avait baissé sa garde, sans prendre conscience du fait qu'à ses yeux elle demeurait encore la célèbre bandit de Gotham. Triste renommée, et triste rencontre par là-même.

Sur un fond de radio, elle prit son petit-déjeuner et feuilleta le journal avec une certaine concentration. Rien ne faisait mention de l'activité du chevalier noir, ni de son activité à elle. En réalité, Gotham avait été plus paisible ces derniers temps qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais la ville était toujours aussi dangereuse, et si aucun Joker n'avait défrayé la chronique, les pages du journal regorgeaient de faits divers, de meurtres et de cambriolages dont elle n'était pas -ou dont elle n'était plus- l'auteur.

Mais sa concentration était vaine, ses pensées se redirigeaient toujours vers le justicier. Selina se doutait bien qu'il devait avoir une piètre opinion d'elle.

Le téléphone portable sonna et la sortit de ses pensées. Elle vit s'afficher le nom d'une amie de longue date, qui travaillait dans la police et coopérait régulièrement avec la jeune avocate. Mais surtout, elle était l'une des rares personnes à connaître sa double identité : les deux femmes se faisaient entièrement confiance.

« Selina ? On a du nouveau pour le serial killer du quartier de Jake Cross. »

« Dis-moi »

« Il est du genre à laisser peu d'indices… mais la nuit dernière il a été moins prudent »

La nuit dernière, hein… Selina soupira. Elle aurait pu sauver la peau de quelqu'un au lieu de se faire remettre à sa place par le chevalier noir.

« Une de ses victimes lui a donné un coup dans le nez et on a retrouvé du sang à lui sur la scène du crime. Pour une fois, il a montré une faille et on a pu l'identifier. C'est James Sterner, il est bien connu du service. Je t'envoie tout ça sur ton mail pro et je continue l'enquête ».

« Merci Julia, tiens moi au courant ».

Elle raccrocha.

Selina aimait bien être courant d'une affaire avant qu'elle ne soit portée devant la cour, et se familiariser avec les méthodes du tueur et les preuves pour être plus à l'aise à l'accusation. Son duo avec Julia fonctionnait bien, et elle était plutôt connue dans le monde du barreau malgré le peu d'expérience qu'elle avait. Mais surtout… Selina se dit qu'elle se ferait désormais un malin plaisir de livrer elle-même le criminel à la police, comme tout bon justicier, plutôt que de faire traîner l'enquête et de laisser la liste des victimes s'allonger inutilement.

Elle se prépara rapidement et se rendit au grand cabinet d'avocat en voiture, comme d'habitude. Une fois arrivée à son bureau elle lâcha sa veste et son sac sur le canapé et se précipita devant son ordinateur. Elle ne tarda pas à ouvrir le mail de son amie, un important dossier d'une bonne quinzaine de pages qui réunissait tout ce dont la police disposait sur James Sterner. Les deux seuls témoins des meurtres de Sterner avaient fait une petite description du personnage.

« Gants noirs, chapeau melon, costume blanc… On peut dire que la mise en scène est recherchée » pensa-t-elle.

La police disposait de peu de preuves, mais des preuves irréfutables, comme le sang qu'avait mentionné Julia Cromwell. Mais le capturer était une autre affaire : l'homme déclinait plusieurs identités, et ne restait jamais vivre longtemps au même endroit. Sterner ne sévissait pas que dans Jake Cross, mais également dans d'autres quartiers à l'autre bout de la ville : la recherche de l'homme cette nuit s'annonçait difficile. Selina étudia soigneusement le dossier, à la recherche du moindre indice sur les lieux du crime : peut-être avait-il l'habitude de traîner à un endroit plus qu'un autre…

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de comparaison des photos et des adresses de chaque crime, Selina en vint à la conclusion que le meurtrier avait un faible pour les petites ruelles à proximité des théâtres et des opéras. Au moins, elle savait sur quoi se concentrer dans sa traque nocturne. Monsieur s'amusait à guetter les jeunes femmes qui sortaient à minuit après un spectacle : sympathique. Au fur et à mesure Selina sentit que son impatience grandissait. Toute cette injustice, toute cette folie, et surtout, le fait que la victime était systématiquement une jeune femme, commençait à l'agacer.

Midi arriva bien vite, et Selina se décida à passer voir Julia au commissariat, pour partager sa découverte. Après quelques minutes en voiture elle se gara sur le parking et poussa la grande porte du commissariat. Les employés la connaissaient et ne lui posèrent pas de questions lorsqu'elle traversa le grand couloir. Une porte était restée ouverte et à son passage, elle crut reconnaître la femme qu'elle avait sauvé la veille. Deuxième étage, première porte à droite. Julia ne cacha pas sa surprise en la voyant entrer, et lui demanda de refermer la porte derrière elle.

« Tu as du nouveau ? »

« Pas vraiment, mais j'ai suffisamment d'indices pour savoir où chercher cette nuit. »

« Tant mieux alors ! Si tu pouvais nous l'apporter sur un plateau avant qu'il ne commette un huitième meurtre… Je t'en serais reconnaissante. Enfin, la police entière t'en serait reconnaissante, et puis ça te ferait une nouvelle réputation. »

Selina sourit à moitié. « J'ai vraiment changé tu sais. Reste à le prouver à la police, à Gotham, et à Batman aussi pendant que j'y suis. » Elle raconta à son amie leur altercation la veille, et Julia ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu voulais faire une belle entrée… C'est raté. Au fait, il est aussi séduisant qu'on le dit ? »

Selina rit à son tour et en y repensant, elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle avait baissé sa garde tant par la confiance et la droiture que l'homme représentait que par l'admiration qu'elle avait eu à son égard, en le découvrant.

Les deux amies sortirent manger à la brasserie qui faisait l'angle, et ne tardèrent pas à regagner leurs lieux de travail respectifs. Selina s'occupa d'une autre affaire, officielle cette fois-ci, et cela lui demanda plus de temps que prévu pour le dossier soit prêt pour l'accusation.

* * *

Il était 23h, l'heure à laquelle Selina déclarait la chasse ouverte.

Comme la veille elle grimpa agilement sur le toit et le traversa jusqu'au suivant, marchant avec l'élégance et la nonchalance d'un félin. Son plan était tout tracé : faire la tournée des théâtres pour retrouver l'homme, même s'il faudrait la nuit entière.

Pour chaque théâtre, chaque cinéma, chaque salle de concert, elle inspecta les environs à proximité des portes de sortie. Gotham était grande et l'inspection allait lui prendre de longues heures. Les ruelles y étaient toujours minables mais aucun homme en costume blanc et chapeau noir n'apparut.

A 3 heures, toujours rien. Selina s'assit au bord d'un toit et balança ses pieds dans le vide, comme pour défouler sa frustration. La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Elle regardait distraitement dans le vide quand, tout à coup, elle le vit. L'homme marchait dans une ruelle en contrebas, inconscient du prédateur qui s'était mis immédiatement à sa poursuite. Selina avait repris toute sa détermination et se mis à le suivre discrètement depuis les hauteurs pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Sterner se poste à deux ruelles d'un grand théâtre, qu'elle avait déjà inspecté mais où elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Selina eut du mal à refouler l'euphorie qui commençait à l'envahir. Après plus de quatre heures de recherche elle l'avait enfin à sa merci, et attendait le bon moment pour agir. Elle ne voulait pas seulement le capturer, elle voulait le surprendre en pleine tentative de meurtre. Patiemment, elle attendit.

L'homme guettait la bonne victime, la femme seule, celle qui marche péniblement sur ses talons aiguilles, fatiguée de la soirée. Mais à cette heure-là les théâtres avaient déjà presque tous fermés, seuls les cocktails de fin de spectacle offraient au meurtrier de quoi se satisfaire. Après une vingtaine de minutes l'homme commença à se mettre en travers d'une femme qui traversait la ruelle d'un pas pressé. Il lui plaqua la main contre la bouche et et la traîna plus profondément dans la ruelle.

L'attaque fut rapide : Selina fonça droit sur l'homme, le projetant ainsi violemment contre le mur. L'homme sortit un revolver et le pointa sur elle, mais elle lui ôta l'arme d'un coup de talon avant de donner un second coup de talon au visage de l'homme. Alertée par les cris de la femme qui venait d'échapper à une mort certaine, deux officiers de police accoururent et découvrirent le meurtrier en sang. Le silence du quartier fut bientôt interrompu par les sirènes, et une file de voitures vint se garder en trombe sur l'avenue principale, avant qu'une troupe de policiers ne se précipite dans la sombre ruelle.

Du haut de son toit, Selina observait la scène non sans une certaine fierté, les bras croisés. La rage en elle ne faiblissait que peu, et elle aurait bien voulu achever l'homme elle-même, si elle ne s'était pas juré de rester un intermédiaire entre les criminels et la police. La fatigue la rattrapa vite, et lorsque les officiers emmenèrent James Sterner elle songea elle aussi à rentrer.

Lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour elle faillit sursauter en voyant un homme, posté à l'opposé du toit. Le chevalier noir en personne… Son coeur s'accéléra.

« Beau travail. »

Selina ne répondit pas, et l'homme s'approcha d'elle, ce qui eut pour effet de la paralyser davantage.

« Surtout les deux coups de talon aiguille… »

Sa voix rauque, sûrement déformée par elle ne savait quel stratagème, fascinait de plus en plus Selina.

« Je vous dois des excuses. Mais vous allez d'abord devoir m'apprendre pourquoi une criminelle comme vous se met à abattre des gens de sa propre espèce… »

C'était l'heure du règlement de comptes. Selina se montra aussi insensible que lui et expliqua brièvement sa reconversion.

« Je vous propose un marché. » finit-il par dire. « Vous voulez une place à mes côtés ? Il va falloir me prouver que vous m'arrivez plus haut qu'à la cheville », lâcha-t-il, l'air amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable. »

Avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre, le chevalier noir disparut dans l'obscurité.


End file.
